


Stupid Plans

by moshiznik



Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho's confident that he's finally come up with the perfect plan to show Kibum how he really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr (moshiznik.tumblr.com) for a prompt request.

Key stared down at his cell phone waiting for it to do something, anything to save him from his boredom. Days without schedules were a blessing and a curse because even though he was grateful to have some time to himself he still wasn’t used to the eerie silence of his apartment. No matter how much he loved his babies, there was only so much a dog kiss could do when he was craving a real one.

A loud pounding on his front door broke him from his musings. Rolling his eyes at the familiar enthusiastic ruckus, Key strode over to let the intruder in.

“Minho, is that necessary?” he asked as he opened the door to stare down his best friend and bandmate. The frog-eyed nuisance before him only smiled before shoving past Kibum into his living room, making himself home on his new couch.

“Yah! Take off those gross shoes!” Key was not about to have any outside dirt soil his pristine furniture and had to grit his teeth because he knew that Minho knew exactly what he was doing.

Minho, however, seemed perfectly content to ignore Key and turn on the television, surfing through channels until he found a soccer game.

Sighing in resignation, Key walked to the couch and made sure to emphasize his annoyance by huffing loudly before sitting down. He caught a slight smile from Minho out of the corner of his eye but otherwise the younger seemed content to watch the game.

Minho, aside from his avid attention on the soccer game, was oddly consumed by his cell phone and kept texting someone. While Key could accept being ignored for a soccer game, Minho’s one and only love, he would not allow him to be so rude as to text someone on the phone but not even say one word to him.

“Yah, Minho-goon. Are you really going to ignore me?” he asked, making sure to sound a little hurt as well as offended so that Minho would be forced to respond.

Somehow, it worked like a charm, because as soon as the words left his lips, Minho was pulling him over until he was sitting right next to (almost on top of) him and their bodies were flush against each other. Key felt his heart stop just a little at the new position and tried to will away a hard on that was sure to come.

Minho slung his arm around Key’s shoulders and folded the older but slightly slimmer man into his side while he continued to watch the game. Key took a deep breath to calm himself, accidentally inhaling the wonderful scent of Minho and knowing that today would be one of those days where he would have to work extra hard to stomp down his ever-growing attraction and lust for his best friend. He groaned inwardly, hating the thought of not acting on his feelings but still not ready to make things awkward if Minho didn’t return his feelings.

Unfortunately for Key, Minho had plans of his own.

–

Minho smiled triumphantly as Key easily accepted their new position and made sure to stash his phone in his pocket where the other wouldn’t be able to see the last text he had just received from Jonghyun.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

Jonghyun had been nagging Minho for a year to say something to Key about how he felt but the younger had resisted, unsure of exactly how Key felt about him and not wanting to act too rashly in case his own infatuation was just a short-term thing. Unfortunately for Minho, his feelings only seemed to grow as he finally began to accept them and Jonghyun had all but pounced on him one night after practice when he had noticed the glances and extra touches Minho bestowed upon Key. 

Needless to say, the conversation had been embarrassing but boy was he glad that he finally had someone to confide in after all those confusing months.

As the soccer game played out on the screen, Minho, for once in his life, found himself totally unable to concentrate or even appreciate what was happening. Instead, all of his energy was focused on the man that was nestled into his side, whose head was resting comfortably (adorably) on his shoulder. Thus far his plan was working but he really didn’t know what to expect from phase two.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, no doubt Jonghyun wanting an update, but Minho left it where it was and instead pulled Key down so that he was laying on the couch and his head rested in Minho’s lap. Key looked slightly startled at the sudden change in position but seemed to accept it as he turned his face away to look back at the screen. Minho smiled to himself, happy that Key was in an agreeable mood today and took the liberty of running his hand through the elder’s soft hair, something he knew Key loved without ever telling anyone. Key really just loved to be doted on in any way possible, but after years together Minho prided himself on knowing the inner workings of the other’s brain, no matter how much Key would try to protest.

The plan, Minho reminded himself, was to lull Key to sleep and carry him to bed. Then Minho would join him in bed and get to spend hours cuddling the object of his affections without having to feel any guilt whatsoever because they used to do it all the time at the dorm. The only problem would be trying to get him to fall asleep. Thus, the soccer and the hair stroking. Minho really was a genius, no matter how much Jonghyun had laughed at him, he knew it would work.

Key tried to strike up some conversations but Minho only shushed him, pretending to be paying attention to the game even though his entire body was buzzing with the intimacy of the moment. He had moved from stroking through Key’s soft locks to rubbing soothing circles on arms and down his sides, sometimes brushing his fingers over Key’s toned tummy. However satisfying that was, Minho would only give himself a few seconds before moving on, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from enjoying the feeling before he tried to take it further.

They continued like this for an hour, a glorious hour of skinship, until Minho heard the telltale light snoring from the man lying on his lap. Too excited to contain it any longer, Minho felt a broad smile stretch across his face until his cheeks hurt. He couldn’t find it in himself to care, however, as he finally turned the tv off and carefully moved until he could easily scoop Key into his arms and head towards his bedroom.

Garcon and Comme Des barely lifted their heads from their puppy beds in the corner of the room before returning to their afternoon nap. Minho gently shifted Key so that he could pull back the covers and set him down. He quickly joined him in the bed, wrapping himself around Key and nestling his nose in the back of his neck, finally allowing himself to breathe in that heavenly scent as much as he wanted.

Minho ignored his vibrating phone, now resting on one of the nightstands, and decided to savor the moment at hand because there was no guarantee that it would happen again any time soon.

–

Key, snuggled comfortably in Minho’s strong arms, tried hard not to change his breathing as the younger left feather light kisses on his neck and shoulder. He didn’t know what had possessed his bandmate to act this way but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

For now, he would let the moment play out, let Minho think he was asleep, but all too soon, Key would be in control of their new intimacy and he wouldn’t be so mild.


End file.
